Hoods/S3
Entry #1 There's a scene where five younger Luke and Maxine are having some good time with Johnny at Johnny's yard, they call him Joe. Joe tells them he'd love to go Times Square, NY one day, especially on New Year's eve. Later Billy joins and he starts arguing with Maxine, about that Maxine don't want money but limited edition video game that she borrowed him. Luke tries to help Maxine, but Johnny tells him to not and then he goes to home, takes chair from dinner room and backs with it on yard. He tells "People do argue about everything, I'll just seat and watch them until they don't stop. I'll be waiting just enough to eventually prove that I was right all along". Then Billy rages out and pushes Billy that he falls down with chair on the ground, then he throws some money at him and escapes. Billy ain't much hurt but asks Maxine what about her game, she smiles and tells him, she borrowed Billy copy, cuz' she would never, ever trust this guy and borrow him original. She adds that now she's seeing she was right. At the ending of the episode there's scene in park where upset Luke meets man on a bench. He sits with him and then the stranger tells him to start writing a diary, that will be good for him, he's amnesia and also he says "Maybe photos and videos can record some of our memories, but not with our eyes. If we want to hold our memories about things that we saw, heard and said- just better for us to write them down." Entry #19 October the 5th, day after death of Daniel. Luke is in serious grief and mourning and four hell dangerous beasts are spawned- Light Eaters. Entry #47 3rd December 2019, day after Morris' gone, two days after Raven loses Maxine. As they are building the DPV they are basing off Chris favorite sci-fi drama "Doctor Who". (Yeah it's just tv show in this world, cuz it's like freakin real world but with prism that messed up everything) Last Entry 22nd December 2019 Episode begins with Luke writing down in his journal Entry #49 about that he finished DPV. T'''here's three midgod characters as: *Luke possesses Light Shards of himself (blue), of principle (black), of his brother (red) and his friend (white) *Maxine possesses Light Shard of herself (pink) and ones get from both of Malfords (yellow and green ones) *Morris possesses Light Shards of Martha Friz and Thomas Scray that he killed (orange and purple), and some Wild Light Shards of Smoker (gray), of Elementards and Cultist (bright yellow, bright red, bright green and bright blue) and of Mirrors Witch (bluish white) At the end Luke throws Morris to jail, grabs broken Prism Shards and all remaining Light Shards from field of battle and gives Yellow, Green, Orange, Purple and Wild ones to Malfacility and takes Pink (Maxine's one) with him. Malfacility also takes Prism Power charged gun and container. Then he enters DPV and goes to home for Christmas- to parents and lil' sis. He wears clothes as seen on Friday (6 IX 2019)- blue checkered shirt, white t-shirt underneath and black jeans. Lil sister asks him what's the magic door's in his closet. He answers "To Narnia, Lilly. To Narnia". Data Log #02 Before Intro there's shown Data Log #01 as Luke starts his lone journey in DPV. Then we see his POV on traveling back in time as seen in S01E07 to S01E01. Then he gets message from Malfacility, that finally got connection with his DPV across time and space. They got information that Luke could use. At one point of this POV of Luke's journey- he is watchin Werefluff's two halves in contaiment tubes (that he put them into) and promises they will reunite him one day (S03E05). They were captured before by him in S01E04 using two orb containment units like PokéBalls. '''INTRO Luke enters Malfacility as it finally manages to contact him through time and space on 27th December 2019 and gets information he needs about Prism and how to fix it. Then he starts Data Log #02. Acording to some Prism Myths and Texts those are information that Malfacility gives Luke. "Only way to fix Prism Artifact is to recreate it from it's basics. Base of this Article can be split up into four different pieces hidden in four worlds, respectivelly across time, space, beliefs and pure origin of the Artifcat itself." Data Log #08 Data Log #16 Data Log #23 27th December 2019 Luke finally has three pieces of Prism base, Prism Shards, Wild Light Shards and is back in Prism Tunnel on 28th December 2019, but bit later. He has to find last piece in Prism Realm. Realm that all his visions coming from.